Papa
by Miss Kumi
Summary: Voilà une petite histoire sur Hiashisama et sa fille aînée... Je ne prétends pas que ce soit la vérité, c'est juste ce que je pense être... Amour pèrefille, un peu de frèresoeur, pas mal d'amitié et d'émotion...


Je n'abandonne pas Chaton, mais je suis dans l'impasse, alors en attendant voilà quelque chose qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment… Amour père-fille bien entendu, amitié aussi, mélancolie, je tenais à mettre Neji parce qu'Hina, au fond, c'est un peu sa petite sœur… En espérant que ça vous plaise…

Papa

« -On pensait bien te trouver ici, s'exclama une voix familière. »

Hinata releva la tête. Kiba et Shino. Akamaru, bien sûr. Toujours là, quoi qu'il puisse se passer. Ils s'assirent à ses côtés et restèrent silencieux un moment.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? demanda Shino.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? répondit-elle. »

Un court silence suivit ces paroles.

« -Hanabi a été choisie comme héritière, lâcha Kiba.

-Oui… c'est sûrement mieux comme ça…

-Mais… Hinata… ce titre te revient de droit !

-Je n'ai pas l'étoffe d'un chef de clan, tout simplement.

-Tu es puissante, à présent. Au moins autant que Neji, fit remarquer Shino.

-Mais seulement, ton père n'a jamais voulu le voir ! Son regard sur toi n'a jamais changé !

-Kiba… Il ne suffit pas d'être puissant pour être un bon chef de clan… Mon père le sait comme personne…

-Hina… il t'a toujours traitée comme une moins que rien…

-Et ne dis pas qu'il avait raison ! ajouta Shino. »

La jeune femme sourit doucement. Ils lisaient en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

« -Vous ne comprenez pas… Mon père… »

Sa voix se brisa. Elle déglutit difficilement, tentant de refouler les larmes qui faisaient briller ses yeux.

« -Mon père… a toujours cru en moi. Alors, oui, c'est vrai qu'il me rabaissait, c'est vrai qu'il était dur avec moi, mais tout ce qu'il voulait c'était me faire réagir, me provoquer pour que je progresse encore… Il a juste utilisé sur moi la méthode qu'il a toujours vu appliquer… Il était sévère avec moi, mais il comptait sur moi, et je n'ai à me plaindre d'aucun mauvais traitement, ni d'aucune sanction ou parole non méritée… Comprenez bien ; il aurait pu me reléguer dans la branche parallèle, il en a parfaitement le pouvoir, et ce ne sont pas les pressions qui manquaient… Mais il voyait en moi des capacités que je ne pensais pas posséder, et il y croyait… Il voulait me préserver, et me permettre de progresser encore… Il m'a donné ma chance, plus de fois que n'importe quel autre… »

Les larmes roulaient à présent sur ses joues, sa voix était de plus en plus tremblante. Elle essuya son visage avec ses manches et inspira un grand coup. C'est plus calme qu'elle reprit.

« -En contrepartie, il exigeait le meilleur de moi-même, ce qui est totalement légitime… Il aurait eu toutes les raisons d'abandonner… J'avais beau essayer, m'entraîner encore et encore, je n'arrivais qu'à lui prouver quelle incapable j'étais… Il aurait pu se décourager, et me laisser à mon niveau, toujours aussi bas… Mais non, il m'en demandait toujours plus, me faisait recommencer dix fois, cent fois le même exercice s'il le fallait, jusqu'à ce que j'en tombe d'épuisement…

-Mais c'est inhumain de faire ça à une enfant…

-Bien sûr que non, j'avais tout intérêt à m'endurcir… Et sans compter que tout ce temps, il pouvait le passer à des affaires autrement plus urgentes et importantes que moi… Mais il l'a toujours pris, ce temps-là… Pensez-vous qu'il se serait préoccupé de mon sort si à ses yeux je n'en avais pas valu la peine ? M'aurait-il poussé autant s'il n'avait pas eu confiance en mes capacités ? Quoi que vous en pensiez, je reste persuadée qu'exiger des autres qu'ils aillent plus loin que ce qu'ils pensent possible, quitte à se faire détester ou haïr, est une magnifique preuve d'amour. »

Elle se tut, et les trois amis restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, puis elle reprit doucement.

« -Avant de le juger, vous devez savoir que l'exigence qu'il avait envers les autres n'était rien face à celle qu'il s'imposait… Je n'ai à me plaindre de rien, j'ai une vie facile, à l'abri de tout danger, de tout besoin… Et cela grâce à lui… Neji a raison, je suis une petite princesse avec tous les plaisirs de la cour sans aucun des embêtements que peut connaître le roi…

-Hinata…commença Kiba.

-Non. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre… Vous n'étiez pas là… Moi, j'ai vu sa fierté quand je lui ai présenté mon bandeau de gennin… J'ai vu son sourire lorsqu'on est revenus glorieux de notre première vraie mission… J'ai vu son regard briller lors de ma promotion au grade de chuunin… Quand il m'a encouragé quand je lui avoué que j'avais encore échoué mais que je m'entraînerai plus encore pour réussir… »

Elle pleurait vraiment à présent, et les sanglots coupaient sa voix. Tous ces souvenirs heureux rendaient plus difficile la réalité, et plus cruelle son absence.

« -Il… Il a toujours été là pour moi… Croyez-moi, mon père m'aimait, à sa manière… Grâce à lui, autant qu'à vous, je n'ai jamais cessé de me battre. Il faut laisser du temps au temps, c'est ce qu'il disait toujours pour me défendre… C'était… quelqu'un d'exceptionnel…

-Personne ne doute de ça, ma grande, murmura Kiba en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

-On n'avait juste jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle-là, expliqua Shino en lui prenant la main. Excuse-nous.

-Il n'y a rien à excuser. Je crois que grâce à vous je l'aime encore plus… »

Un bruit leur fit relever la tête. Neji arrivait.

« -Hinata-hime… C'est l'heure…

-Oui, j'arrive.

-Ça va aller, promit-il. Il avait tout prévu pour que ça aille, et je reste dans votre ombre. »


End file.
